


Crescendo

by ErLiAu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Nerd Dean, POV Original Character, Punk Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErLiAu/pseuds/ErLiAu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie didn't know her cute classmate and piano teacher had met each other, or of the explicit relationship between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> I originally began writing with punk!Cas and this OC in a story of the same name on 20lines. However, because of some complications with that as I was writing it, I'm working out the kinks here. Quite literally.
> 
> Jamie is an OC named Jameson Karroway. She's a lovely young girl with a passion for piano and hot guys. Obviously, she's a very boisterous and open personality. Enjoy!

The sound of pianos filled the room, everyone practicing their scales before Mr Winchester walked in. I quickly tapped out my song on the keyboard, familiarizing myself with the assignment in front of me. I knew I'd have to plug in the headphones until the teacher was able to give me a one-on-one examination, but I hated their tinny sound.

Some foolish student decided to sit behind Mr Winchester's piano, threatening to play it. He laughed at himself, sitting in the chair and pretending to push glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Alright, class," he mimicked, voice rough, "Today we—"

"Are in serious trouble," a less exaggerated version called out. "Although I commend you for your accuracy." Winchester wiggled his nose, making the think-framed glasses move. We tittered as he turned the teasing around.

Once the hooligan was back in front of his piano, Winchester set down his things and picked up some chalk with a flourish. "Today, we'll be doing some simple stuff," he said, writing slowly on the board. "Just some video game scores. If you recognize any, good for you. No extra credit."

"Now, my boyfriend helped me pick these, so some of them may be a bit obscure," the teacher continued, sitting down at his precious instrument. "But all the classics are there; Sonic, Mario, Zelda."

I looked down at the Skyrim piece in front of me.

"I've given you the pieces based on proficiency," Winchester continued, setting a mug of coffee on a stool beside him. "Plug in the headphones and begin. I'll be circling around."

* * *

 

"This may seem weird, but I love having exams," I sighed as I sat down across from Castiel. The boy looked up from his textbook.

"It does seem weird, Jameson. Continue."

I looked at the interesting boy. "Yeah, you're the king of weird. It's just in one class, though. Piano."

"Oh right, isn't it that hot new teacher's class?" Cas asked, then looked up sharply and amended, "Well, I've heard he's hot. I've never seen him before."

"Of course not. You never enter the music wing," I assured my friend, looking at him strangely as I pulled out my own psychology book. "He works with each of us individually. He smells so good… like motor oil and dust."

"Maybe I should meet him," Cas suggested. "Those sound like an interesting combination."

Our teacher began speaking. "Maybe," I mused, watching as my punk friend honed in on his work.

* * *

 

Cas and I raced through the halls after school, him struggling to keep up. A section of his old trench coat had ripped, and he kept tripping on it. "Just take it off!"

"No! It's a part of my  _character_ ," Cas retorted, a scandalized look plastered on his face. "Now you said you forgot some sheet music?"

"Yes, lucky for you I couldn't find it free online."

Castiel slid to a halt beside me. "Oh, goody."

I knocked on the door, and it opened on the third  _thunk_. "Yes?" Mr Winchester answered the door, looking first at me, and then at Castiel. He seemed to go pale.

"Mr Winchester?" I asked, waving a hand in his face. "I forgot the sheet music."

Breaking out of his trance, the teacher turned around. "Yes, which song did you have?"

"It was from Skyrim. Dove of Kin, was it?"

"Dovahkiin," Castiel corrected, wandering into the room. A glance at him told me he looked just as surprised. "It means 'dragon-born.'"

"Oh, okay," I said, wondering what the hell kind of language it was. "We should get going. My car is baking out there in the sun—see you tomorrow, Mr Winchester!"

The awestruck man waved good-bye.

* * *

 

As soon as we were in my car, I slapped Castiel on the arm. "What was that all about?!"

Cas's skin was nearly white. "I've made a terrible mistake."

"By which you mean…?"

"You know I like to, well, pick up guys at bars."

I nodded. "Yeah, I've seen some of the videos. Lovely work."

"Last week I went to a bar and there was this new guy there. Absolutely and hauntingly gorgeous. I just had to have him, so I did. He was one of my best. He was just as willing on top as bottom."

The pieces fell into place. "And that man was Mr Winchester."

"Yes."

Cringing, I asked my next question. "Do you have a video?"

This time Cas smacked me. "Why would you do that?!" He shouted.

I didn't say anything until I'd started the engine and pulled out of the spot. "Because I want to see it," I finally said, simple and matter-of-fact.

Castiel sighed, exasperated. "How is a fucking virgin so into porn?"

"If I can't have you myself, I'll see you had a million times." I joked.

Sobering up, Cas said quietly, "His name is Dean. He called me his angel."

"Oh."

"He'd been depressed before me, he said so himself. He'd been in a relationship with a woman who didn't understand his work. She left with their son."

Once again, the big picture became clear. "I knew he'd separated recently, but I didn't realize his new and improved mood was from  _that_."

"It is," Castiel told me gravely. "If you want to see the video, come to my place."

"Done and done," I agreed, pulling into his driveway."

* * *

 

"We're going up to my room!" Castiel called as he threw his bag into the hall. His older brother Gabriel raised a hand and waved at us.

"Keep the fucking to a minimum, and use a condom, baby bro." He leaned even further back into the couch cushions, if that was even possible. "Good to see you again, Jamie."

I waved hello. "We're not fucking!" Cas called.

I chuckled as Gabriel flipped the bird at us.

"Dick," Cas muttered, flopping onto his bed and pulling his laptop over. "Video's on here."

"How do you keep your brothers from finding it?"

"I don't. I keep Anna and Mom from it."

"Oh. Password?"

"Yep." He pulled up a file and typed a long passcode. Finally, we accessed the video, and a banner crossed the screen. The date and location screamed at me.

"Why am I just now seeing this?" I asked Cas. He usually showed me his pornographic masterpieces within a couple days of the act.

He pointed at the time in the corner. "Our activities lasted for longer than expected, and I couldn't cut anything. It was just too good."

I settled down to watch the carnal fun.

There was something a little unsettling about watching my teacher and best friend fuck, at first. Slowly I got used to it, watching the foreplay. Winchester, or "Dean" as Cas said in the video, seemed to be a master with his teeth and lips. He nipped his partner everywhere, starting at the earlobe and going down. Castiel shivered and caressed the older man, unbuttoning the plaid shirt.

As Dean worked his way down the body, he unbuttoned Cas's white shirt, revealing a bare chest. Soon the snowy skin was red with teethmarks, and he had worked his way down his washboard abs.

"You always did look scrumptious," I muttered, only to be shushed by the current Cas, apparently as enraptured as me.

A vague cry escaped both Castiel's mouths as Dean wrapped his mouth around the head of his partner's cock and gently sucked. He wrapped his arms around to squeeze and massage the ass as if that would increase the load. He bobbed up and down, slowly taking more of Cas, who's fingers were scrabbling for purchase in Dean's short hair. "Dean," he gasped, "Dean!"

He was slower to reach climax than I expected as Dean worked him. The man's own penis was throbbing, the tip wet with slick. I licked my lips as I watched his hand repeatedly creep down and stroke himself. He somehow resisted the urge to come, wanting Castiel to do it for him first.

He didn't have long to wait, because Castiel was still in the throes of ecstasy mere seconds later. He arched his back and thrust his hips up, causing Dean to nearly choke on his shaft. The man dutifully swallowed the load, coming up for air and kissing Cas on the mouth. "Do you like your taste?"

Helplessly, the high school boy nodded. "Can I take you, now?" He whimpered. Dean guided the punk's hand to his own member and soon they picked up a rhythm.

The camera angle perfectly showed Dean leaning back in bliss as he was jacked off, and slowly stroking Castiel back to standing position. He released, the sticky come hitting their chests. Dean licked it up, and Castiel followed suit.

"Now give it to me," Cas said gruffly, pushing the stronger man onto his stomach. He reached out of frame and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. "I'll loosen you up first."

I couldn't help but feel aroused as Dean's pleading reached my ears. He looked to delicious laid out on the bed, another man's hand in his ass. I squirmed as Cas slapped a condom on his dick.

"I'm about to do this for real now," he growled, bending over his partner to reach his ear. He bit it, then came back up. He carefully pushed into the well-lubed hole, relishing in Dean's groan of pain.

The angle changed to a close-up of him entering, balls inches away from skin. The audio became muffled, but I could make out the occasional "holy" and "fuck."

I watched with anticipation as Cas eased in, his flesh sliding slowly. Then they met, and a loud gasp filled the room. My Castiel reached over and turned down the sound.

"Take it, Winchester! Take my cock!" Video Castiel screamed, rocking forward over his conquest. Once again I could see both parties, Dean's beautiful face caught in between pain and pleasure and Castiel embodying an angry god. He began to pull out, then thrust back in, out and in, until he increased speed. His dirty talk was accompanied by the slap of skin against skin as they grew feverish.

Dean bit into his hand, tears escaping his eyes as his hole filled with Castiel. He whimpered and begged to take more, even though there wasn't any left. As Castiel came, Dean screamed, long and loud, the cry breaking off into a guttural moan. He flopped to the side as Castiel pulled out, revealing his own growing erection.

"What a great refractory period," I praised, watching as Castiel flipped the man all the way over. He rolled a condom over it, then leaned back. "Give it to  _me_ now, Winchester."

Despite having his ass split in two by Cas's monster cock, Dean got back up and spread his partner's legs. "Don't worry, my angel. I'll make you come better than you ever have before."

He began working Cas over, then stopped. "Wait. I've got to do something. Got any rope in this love nest of yours?"

Cas pointed at a drawer on the other side of the room. Mr Winchester stood in all his naked glory, wrapped penis leading the way as he went off and returned with the cords.

"Obviously, you've done this kind of stuff before," he grunted, tying Cas's hands to the bedposts, then pinning a third piece in the trapped boy's teeth. "It's my specialty."

Finally ready to continue fucking, Dean began on Cas again, lubing the punk well before entering him.

Cas screamed through his gag, tears flowing down his cheeks. He kept trying to say Dean's name, the word garbled.

Once again the air filled with grunts and slaps. I watched intently as Dean climaxed, his back muscles rippling. The pair sagged, Dean on top. They kissed drowsily before Dean pulled out and untied Cas.

The screen went black.

* * *

 

"Oh god, I need to masturbate  _right now_ ," I moaned, rolling over on the bed. I met Cas's eyes, and he shook his head.

He explained, "If you make any noise, Gabe will jump to conclusions and think we really did have sex."

I frowned. "What's so wrong with that?"

"The teasing would never end."

"What, teasing for being sexually active?" I laughed. "They've seen your videos!"

"For being with a girl."

"You're very openly gay. Why would that be a matter of embarassment?"

"Because I'm openly gay. They don't think it's true, so they think if I had sex with you, it would prove me straight."

"Gay until proven guilty?"

Cas chuckled, though he admonished, "Jamie, focus."

"Right. You fucked my hot piece of ass piano teacher."

* * *

 

All throughout my piano class the next day, I couldn't focus. All I could see was Cas bending Dean—Mr Winchester—over the piano and fucking him, or the other way around. Both were equally acceptable. I kept fumbling with the notes, and couldn't take my sweatshirt off despite the oppressive heat or else everyone would see what I was thinking about.

Eventually my teacher gave up on me, as his gravelly voice only made me blush and giggle. I hoped he'd attribute it to my being a woman.

Eventually he had some students who hadn't been there yesterday take the exam, so I slipped out my phone and texted Cas.

_He has a boyfriend._

**No way. I effed a taken dude?**

_No idea if he was hitched then or not._

**Either way, I should fess up.**

_What?! What is there to confess_

**That I filmed us**

_But you'll get in trouble. You're still 17_

**It's something I'll have to risk.**

**I've got my laptop and I'm going there after school**

_I'm coming with_

**Don't you dare**

_For moral support_

**No, you're hoping for a live show**

_Maybe that's what moral support is_

* * *

 

I followed Castiel down to the classroom, though he protested every step of the way. Finally, he sprinted down the hall to the classroom as the door opened. I sped up even more as I realized he'd barreled into Mr Winchester.

The pair were lying on the floor, gazing into each other's eyes, when I reached the door. "Well, well, well," I huffed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Cas yelled, standing up and brushing some blue hair out of his face. "I was making sure he was alright."

Dean Winchester still lay on the floor, his bow legs somehow more glorious in kakhis than naked. I couldn't help but imagine the sinewy muscles beneath the fabric.

Closing the door behind me, I sat down behind a piano. "Act like I'm not even here."

Winchester threw daggers in my direction. "I know what this is about. I made a mistake."

"No, sir, I did." Castiel said, slipping his backpack off. "I could keep the activities quiet, but…"

Dean's eyes widened as the laptop was revealed. "Don't tell me there's pictures."

"Well, no, but there's a video."

"What? I've been made an unsuspecting porn star!" Dean stumbled back onto his piano.

"No. Every file is encrypted with a password." The laptop left the bag.

Cas opened the computer. "Every file?" Dean said wondrously.

"Don't question it," I advised, then covered my mouth. "Sorry."

"It's what I hope to do someday," Cas confessed. "Psychologist by day, triple-x filmmaker by night. And weekends."

Dean sauntered over to Cas, losing all wariness. "That's not exactly your conventional aspiration. What else have you done?"

I watched as Dean witnessed Cas's "highlight reel," a little video project of a section of every video he'd ever made. I watched the video in the reflection on Mr Winchester's glasses. His eyes widened as he saw himself in the last few seconds.

Something changed in the teacher. "Castiel, I don't regret what we did, either."

"Oh, thank God," Cas said, sagging as he released tension.

My teacher raised his voice. "I'm guessing you've seen all of this, Jamie?"

"Oh, yes," I sighed. "I've seen all of them."

"I never thought I'd see this much of my students' lives," Dean was exasperated.

"Too bad, so sad."

* * *

 

The next morning, I walked into piano to find Mr Winchester's seat empty again. I waited patiently for him to arrive, but instead, a substitute entered the room.

"I'm Professor Crowley, and I'll be taking over the class for the rest of the year."

Several students gasped, but I nodded sagely. Though my heart sank for Castiel, I understood Dean's decision.

At least, until Cas rushed up to me in psychology.

"He called me last night!"

"Wait, what?"

"He called me. I went over. He said he'd broken up with his boyfriend—some guy named Sam—and would wait for me."

Ecstatic, I hugged my friend. He'd gotten his happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending this to be so graphic. I hope you enjoyed! I'm not an expert on sex or anything, so I was going off of what I've read.


End file.
